Villains Wiki:Types of Villains M-P
This list is incomplete. You can help by adding to it. An alphabetical listing of villains by type. M * Magician: A villain who wields magical powers or abilities. * Male: A villain who is a male. * Malefactors: Troublemakers who engage in cantankerous and loutish behavior and acts of vandalism. * Martial Artist: A villain who is very skilled at martial arts or any form of hand-to-hand combat. * Master Manipulator: A villain who is very good at manipulating people and getting what they want. * Master Orator: A villain who is very skilled at speaking and uses persuasion to get what they want. * Mastermind: A being of perfect intelligence and very scheming nature, who devises complicated plans, notices the smallest details and skillfully manipulates people. * Mechanically Modified: A cyborg or person with robotic attachments which give them superhuman abilities. * Mentally Ill: Villains who has any type of psychological disorder or commit extremely atrocious acts that no sane individuals would think it acceptable to take villainy to the degree that they do. They can be very tragic, since the trait of being mentally unstable is being unable to tell right from wrong; nevertheless, many of them are also Pure Evil. * Mercenaries: Villains who work primarily for monetary gain and are willing to serve whoever pays them the most. * Merfolk: Villains who are half-men, half fish such as gill-men & mermaids. * Military: Any villain who is in the military. * Mind-Breakers: Villains who drive people insane with evil psychics or torture. * Minion: Someone who serves directly under a more powerful villain and is considered insignificant in comparison. * Mischievous: Villains who are playful and rowdy. * Misogynist: A villain who has an open hatred or disrespect of women. * Misandrist: A villain who has an open hatred or disrespect of men. The gender bent version of above type. * Misanthrope: A villain who openly hates or despises humanity. * Mobsters: Crime Lords who tend to be higher-class and more organized than regular crime lords. * Monarchs: Villains who are monarchs or have a royal title. * Mongers: Villains who promote detrimental activities or feelings in order to get what they want. * Monster: Any villain who is a non–humanoid creature not resembling anything existing in real life, such as aliens, demons and fantasy creatures. * Monster Master: A villain who controls monsters. * Multi-beings: Villains with more than one entity whether it is mental or physical. * Murderer: Any villain who kills an innocent person or any other being. Not to be mistaken with Serial Killers who kill several people. * Muses: Individuals or organizations who inspires others despite their villainous traits. * Mutants: * Mutated: Villains who undergo a mutation/transformation during the course of a story. This is not to be confused with Mutants, who are established as being born with their mutated properties. * Mute: A villain who doesn't speak. * Mutilators: Villains who are extremely dangerous and mutilate their victims. N * Nameless: Villains without names, or whose names remain unknown at the end of the story. * Necessary Evil: Villains that serve a very important function and need to be kept around, no matters how bloodthirsty they are. * Necromancers: Evil sorcerers or witches with power over death and the departed, able to raise undeads and drain life. * Nemesis: A villain that the protagonist somehow helped to create by some past action. * Neutral Evil: * Nihilist: A villain who believes that life has no purpose and no meaning, including their own. Many of them can be Pure Evil as they usually have no standards. * Ninja: A villain who is a ninja. * Noncorporeal: Spirits, Ghosts, Wraiths, and anything or anyone that can walk through walls and other forms of solid. Usually deceased, but can be from a realm not completely in-phase with ours. O * Obsessed: Villains who are completely obsessed with something other than power. * Omniscient: Villains who are capable of unlimited knowledge and know literally anything and everything. * On & Off: A character who alternates between being antagonistic or friendly. * One-Man Army: A villain who poses a serious threat to dozens, if not hundreds, of enemies of the same strength without the aid of allies. * Opportunists: Villains who exploit circumstances to gain immediate advantage rather than being guided by consistent principles or plans. * Oppressors: Villains who demean, victimize and/or demoralize entire societies. * Organizations: An organization or company that is run by evil influences. Often the main villain of the story is affiliated with an evil organization that is present in the same story. * Outlaw: A villain who is a criminal in the Wild West. * Outcast: A villain who has no status on society, often exiled by the people, and are despised by many. P * Paranoid: Villains who live in a deep fear of being harmed or weakened of someone. * Parasite: Parasitical life forms live off an unfortunate host to survive. Parasites generally are also greedy and small in size. This wiki also includes bacteria and viruses in this category since they often function similarly to parasites. * Parents: Villains who are parents. Adoptive and step-parents also qualify. * Partners in Crime: A duo or trio of villains that work together to cause evil, terror, crime, and mayhem. * Pawns: A villain that is being manipulated by another villain. Pawns are generally controlled unknowingly. * Perverts: Villains who have abnormal sexual behavior. * Pirate: A villain who is a pirate. * Poachers: Villains who hunt immorally. * Polluters: Villains who commit crimes against the environment. * Power Hungry: Villains whose main goal is getting obtaining power, whether it be by manipulation or sheer force. * Possessed Object: Objects that are somehow alive, can range from things as small as a music-box to as large as an entire town. * Possessor: Villains who have the supernatural ability to possess others. * Possessed/Brainwashed: A villain who have been possessed/brainwashed by another villain to do his/her bidding. * Posthumous A villain who is dead and stayed dead yet still has an affect on the story. * Predator: A villainous creature who hunts for prey and tries to kill it. * Presumed Deceased: Villains who are expected to be dead, but their deaths haven't been fully confirmed yet. * Propagandists: Villains that use propaganda to influence the masses towards a particular goal, ideal, cause, or position. * Protagonist: A villain who is the main character of their story. * Protective: Villains who take care of someone (usually their loved one's, or minions). * Provoker: A villain who has wronged the hero so badly that it makes a more personal rivalry between them. The hero will often act on rage to stop this villain and not just for defensive purposes. * Psychics: Villains who use their mind as their most important weapon, including reading minds and manipulating thoughts. * Psychological Abusers: Villains who abuse others psychologically, convincing their victims that they are ugly, disgusting, worthless, etc. * Psychotic: Villains who are too mentally unstable to control their behaviour and understand reality. * Psychopaths: Villains show traits and symptoms of antisocial personality disorder, narcissistic personality disorder, or paranoid personality disorder, defined by a lack of empathy. Often disturbed and vile. ** Sociopaths go under psychopaths, but can be added in the "Type of Villain" section as well. They are similar to psychopaths due to their lack of empathy, but the sociopath is also more common to lie, con, and/or faking emotions. * Pure Evil: The worst kind of villain. Complete monsters who lack even the slightest of redeeming qualities, this should rarely if ever be used in the type of villain section, but if the villain is extremely heinous, they can still be classified as that in their type of villain section. Gallery Dimentio.png|Dimentio is a Magician. EugenesClan02.png|Eugene's Clan are Malefactors. 3652202946 958c83e0a7.jpg|John Kreese is a Martial Artist. Emperor-Palpatine.jpg|Emperor Palpatine is a classic example of a Master Manipulator. GihrenZabi.jpg|Gihren Zabi is a Master Orator. LexLuthor 234.jpg|Lex Luthor is a good example of a Mastermind. DrGero.gif|Dr. Gero is a Mechanically Modified villain. 225px-Normanbates.jpg|Norman Bates is a Mentally Ill villain. BobaFettMain2.jpg|Boba Fett is a Mercenary. The Deep Ones.jpg|Deep Ones are Merfolks. ThunderboltRoss2.jpg|Thunderbolt Ross is a Military villain. Skynet Genisys hologram.png|Skynet is a classic example of a Misanthrope. Richard-2.jpg|Richard is a Misogynist. Nicky Santoro.jpg|Nicky Santoro is the archetypal Mobster. Ackdos Gill.jpg|Ackdos Gill is a Monarch. Skull-CS02.png|Skull is an excellent example of a Monger. Count-orlok.png|Count Orlok is the archetypical Monster. 1420 A.jpg|Shocker is a good example of a Monster Master. Agent Smith clones.jpg|Agent Smith is a Multi-being. Magneto Comics.png|Magneto is a Mutant. Jigsaw.jpg|Jigsaw is a good example of a Muse. OGSoundwave.jpg|Soundwave is an example of a Mute. Red Skull.jpg|Red Skull is a Nazi. Ozymandias live action.jpg|Ozymandias is a good example of a Necessary Evil. The Lich King TCG.jpg|The Lich King is an excellent example of a Necromancer. ZeroKotomine.png|Kirei Kotomine is a perfect example of a Nihilist. Scorpion in Injustice: Gods Among Us.png|Scorpion is a Ninja. KS.jpg|Kayako Saeki is a Noncorporeal villain. Bill.png|Bill Cipher is an example of an Omniscient. cw.jpg|Catwoman is an example of an On-and-Off villain. Jason in Jason Lives.png|Jason Voorhees is an excellent example of a One-Man Army. Brian_Griffin.jpg|Brian Griffin is a perfect example of an Opportunist. 500px-Galactic Empire emblem.svg.png|The Galactic Empire are Oppressors. Decepticon-logo.png|The Decepticons are an Organization. Bon-la-brute-et-le-truand-1966-03-g.jpg|Angel Eyes is an Outlaw. Charles F.Muntz transparent.png|Charles F. Muntz is an Outcast. Flood.jpg|The Flood are Parasites. Relius Clover (Continuum Shift, Character Select Artwork).png|Relius Clover is a Parent. Harry & Marv.jpg|Harry & Marv are Partners in Crime. Aquaman Vol 7 23.1 Black Manta Textless.jpg|Black Manta is a modern example of a Pirate. Hunter Van Pelt.jpg|Van Pelt is a Poacher. Hexxus.jpg|Hexxus is the classic example of a Polluter. Cynder (maléfique).jpg|Cynder is a villain who is Possessed/Brainwashed. Majora'sMask3D.png|Majora is a Possessed Object. Pazuzu.jpg|Pazuzu is an iconic example of a Possessor. CinderFall.png|Cinder Fall is a Power Hungry villain. 5715319-3717683906-38162.jpg|Green Goblin is an example of a posthumous villan. 1024px-Ingsoc logo from 1984.svg.png|INGSOC are Propagandists. LY.jpg|Light Yagami is the ultimate example of a Protagonist. Night Rogue phone.png|Night Rogue is a Provoker. Infinite .jpg|Infinite is a Psychic. Freddy Krueger the Boogeyman.jpg|Freddy Krueger is a Psychological Abuser. Trevor Artwork-GTAV.png|Trevor Philips is a good example of a Psychotic villain. Lb.JPG|Louis Bloom is a Psychopath. halloween_1978_still.jpg|Michael Myers is a terrifying example of Pure Evil. TheGlitch.png|Glitch Gremlin is a Mischievous villain. Category:Villains by Type